


Rainbow stories - a KnB drabble collection

by Siana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, fluffy af, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I wrote in response to a prompt meme on tumblr.<br/>Sorted by pairing.<br/>I. AkaKuro<br/>II. MayuAka<br/>III. MayuKuro<br/>IV. NijiAka<br/>V. TakaKuro (now translated to <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/430665039-knb-trans-takakuro-collection-chap-04">Vietnamese</a>)<br/>VI. AoAka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AkaKuro

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

~*~

The day was already promising to be a terrible one and Tetsuya hadn’t even had breakfast yet. After oversleeping on this very important day, Tetsuya had discovered that his only good shirt - standard white button-up - had a hole at its elbow from being worn thin. And of course he only noticed the actual day of the interview that was supposed to get him the job that would finally enable him to buy new shirts.

So he skipped breakfast to mend the hole to the best of his abilities. There was a bit of a bump where he’d used too much thread, but hopefully nobody would look close enough to notice it. Since he was already running late, Tetsuya grabbed his bag and tie and made his way to the station in the hopes of catching the train that would allow him to be just barely in time.

It was sweltering hot outside, the humid summer heat hitting him like a fist. Tetsuya had to run to make it for his train and by the time he arrived, sweat was running down his back in rivulets. To make matters worse, the AC in the train seemed to be broken. Tetsuya suppressed a sigh.

Tetsuya used his reflection in the window to do his tie, only to discover a large crease running right down the length of it. And he had no way of fixing that now. He hadn’t even had the time to go through his notes one last time, something he had planned on doing directly before the interview. Just then, a bunch of teenagers entered his car, loud and excited and very much unconcerned by the nuisance they were being for everyone else.

This time Tetsuya didn’t suppress his sigh.

*

The main building of the Akashi Corporation was an impressive structure of steel-and-glass right in central Tokyo. It made him feel like a dwarf and very much insignificant. Thankfully, the doors were automatic or else Tetsuya would have embarrassed himself by leaving sweaty handprints all over the handles. He’d checked his reflection in the station’s bathroom mirror, wiped the sweat from his face and fixed his hair. He looked as best as he could considering the circumstances.

The lady at the reception desk directed him to the 46th floor where his interview was going to be held. Tetsuya was so glad that air conditioning was a thing that existed he could have hugged the floor. Polished marble, probably really cool as well. Instead, he got into the elevator.

Tetsuya felt dizzy, had felt rather off the whole time already, but the blast of cool air once he entered the building had thrown him off even more. He squinted at the blurry floor numbers, trying to determine which one was his floor. There, a four and something that looked like a six. The two people with him in the elevator looked at him funny, but Tetsuya valiantly ignored them. He absolutely did not check his reflection in the mirror for anything funny on his face or between his teeth.

The elevator stopped and the man left, a few floors later and the woman disembarked as well. In her stead a well-dressed businessman with bright red hair entered. He gave Tetsuya an appraising look. He didn’t press any buttons. He looked good, really good. He wore the kind of suit that Tetsuya could only dream to afford, tailored and pressed to perfection. He also looked entirely unaffected by the heat.

The elevator came to a stop and a mechanical female voice declared ‘top floor - executive floor’. Hold on. That couldn’t be. Tetsuya was supposed to get out at floor 46, not the executive floor at 48. He took a step forward, maybe the vice had made a mistake, but the world seemed to have other ideas as it decided then to rapidly tilt around him.

Tetsuya came to in a blissfully cool office on a very comfortable and cool surface - was that a leather couch? - staring up at a pair the most beautiful red eyes he had ever seen.

“Who are you?” was the first thing he very stupidly blurted out.

The man smiled, amused. “I am Akashi Seijuurou, the owner of this company. You are in my office.” He was indeed. It was a very spacious and luxurious office, with ceiling high panorama windows overlooking the city of Tokyo and a lot of wooden furnishing that looked like the kind of wood that grew in the rainforest, one tree per square kilometer.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” The man said.

Tetsuya could only stare in mute, abject horror at the man that should have become his boss ideally. He was so screwed.

* * *

 

 

 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

~*~

Akashi opened the door to his and Kuroko’s shared apartment. The lights were off and the rooms were quiet, which wasn’t unusual at this hour. Akashi usually came home late, his work at his father’s company keeping him into the hours of the evening more often than not.

But normally, he would find Kuroko in the living room with a book and a cup of tea, either under the kotatsu - if it was winter - or on the couch. But the living room lights were out. He found a covered plate with dinner in the fridge, neatly labeled with his name and microwave instructions. Akashi left it in the fridge. He had had takeout delivered to his office upon the insistence of his father’s very motherly secretary. But he would eat it tomorrow.

Kuroko’s shoes had been there, so he had to be home. Akashi walked to Kuroko’s bedroom and checked inside. The room was dark as well, the bed untouched, save for a novel lying on the sheets face down. Akashi frowned. Their shared bathroom was empty as well. That left Akashi’s room, but normally Kuroko didn’t go there.

He opened the door. The room was lit with electronic candles - a gift he’d made Kuroko last Christmas as he loved candlelight but resented the fire hazard they posed - the floor was covered with rose petals and from Akashi’s stereo came the soft melody of some classic piano piece. On the bed, covered in even more rose petals, lay Kuroko, face down and naked, snoring softly into Akashi’s pillow.

In his head, Akashi slowly pieced the situation together. He had been later than usual, after a subcontractor had called to inform them of a warehouse fire that destroyed most of their stock. Akashi shook his head. He and Kuroko had danced around each other for months now, but he’d never expected a move this bold.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kuroko. The room was fairly warm, but he had an urge to pull the covers over Kuroko all the same to protect him. He gently touched Kuroko’s shoulder.

Kuroko hummed and turned. His eyes were still closed, but he instinctively moved closer to the warmth that was Akashi. “Akashi-kun, welcome home.” He mumbled.

Akashi smiled. He leaned down, grazed his lips over the shell of Kuroko’s ear. “Say, is there a specific reason you’re naked in my bed?” He murmured.

Kuroko tensed, then his eyes flew open and he bolted upright with a wide, startled expression. “Akashi-kun, you are home.” He had the most adorable blush on his cheeks.

Akashi only raised his eyebrow. He was probably enjoying this way too much, but a flustered Kuroko was simply too adorable. “Well?”

“I…” Kuroko blushed even more furious and looked away. “I wanted to surprise Akashi-kun.” He muttered eventually.

“And that you have.” Akashi leaned closer, gently taking the shell of Kuroko’s ear between his teeth and tugged. “I appreciate it very much.” Kuroko shuddered, the color spreading all the way down his body and towards what Akashi quickly scoped out to be one very nicely shaped cock.

This was going to be a very fun night.

* * *

 

 

 

“Boo.”

~*~

When Seirin’s annual culture festival rolled around in Kuroko’s third year, the haunted house thy put up in the gym had already gained somewhat of a reputation. The talk was of ‘real ghosts’ and ‘ no seriously, I swear he’s real’.

Akashi, of course, was undaunted. He had been delighted when he received an invitation from his beloved Tetsuya to come visit their school festival and even though Kyoto was a four hour train ride away, he’d gladly come.

Kuroko had to work his shift in the haunted house so Akashi was free to roam the school until the time they had agreed to meet up after Kuroko’s shift was over. So far, Akashi had seen nothing noteworthy. Seirin had made a respectable effort, but the club’s had followed the usual templates of kissing booths, cosplay cafes and fortune tellers.

About twenty minutes before their meeting time, Akashi went to the gym that held the infamous haunted house. He bought a ticket with a few of the festival coupons he had purchased at the beginning of his visit, blithely ignoring the glare the Seirin freshman gave him the whole time. Rakuzan did wipe the floor with Seirin this Interhigh.

There was a rather long line of people waiting to enter and occasionally Akashi could hear screams and giggles from inside. It was a good thing he’d incorporated extra time.

He was led to the entrance of the haunted house by Furihata played the part of recently-murdered-now-here-to-warn-everyone-away rather well, even though he was still somewhat terrified by Akashi’s mere presence. It was a lost cause unfortunately, Akashi had apologized the Interhigh of his second year, both to him and Kagami for the scissors incident, but well.

They had closed off a section of the gym with large cardboard walls and Furihata made one last attempt to ‘dissuade’ him from entering, before stepping away and opening the door.

Inside it was dark. How very predictable. There were the common things one would expect in a haunted house. Cobwebs aplenty, with or without fake spiders, laughing skeletons, audio of fluttering batwings, some mad cackling from a badly concealed speaker and a very annoyed Kagami who seemed to be more than little tired of playing the raging werewolf.

“He’s over there.” He pointed towards the far end of the house when he spotted Akashi. Some remarkably talented makeup artist had transformed his face in the likeness of a snarling beast, masterfully incorporating his eyebrows to great effect, but it was all lost on Kagami’s bored expression.

“Thank you.” Akashi said graciously and followed the directions. Kuroko had made little attempt to actually hide. Akashi would wager that it wasn’t really necessary.

“Boo.” He said in his usual deadpan voice when Akashi approached.

Despite its lack of luster, Akashi was fairly sure this exact procedure had already scared plenty of visitors.

“Hello Akashi-kun. You are early.”

“Not at all, Tetsuya. I am exactly on time.”

Kuroko’s lips twitched faintly. “Good. Then I can finally leave.”

“Is that all Tetsuya was looking forward to?” Akashi said with a small smile.

“Careful, or this ghost will spirit the humble visitor away to unknown realms.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Akashi said, hiding a laugh. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

* * *

 

 

 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

~*~

The problem with having a rich boyfriend was that finding a birthday present was always a difficult task. Akashi insisted he liked everything that Tetsuya gave him, but falling back on that excuse was rather cheap. So Kuroko spent a considerable amount of time thinking up the ideal gift.

“Bake him a cake,” Kagami had said when he’d asked him for advice. “Or make him dinner. It’s heartfelt, personal and functional. I dunno, sounds like the ideal plan to me.”

“I can only cook boiled eggs.” Tetsuya had replied and that was that.

“Hah? Just wrap a bow around… you know what. He’ll like that.” Aomine had said and Tetsuya had decided to never ever consult him on sensitive matters.

Of course then Momoi had joined the conversation. “It is not a bad idea, Tetsu-kun. Akashi adores you already, he would be delighted if you’d gifted yourself.” She had smiled then, almost knowingly. “It doesn’t have to be a bow though. Just be at his service for his birthday? He can decide what you do and you do your best to fulfill it. I am sure Akashi would love that.”

And since it was Momoi who said that, it had to hold some truth.

And since it was supposed to be special - and despite everything, the idea of the bow had stuck with him - he decided to do the unthinkable and ask Kise for shopping advice.

The morning of Akashi’s birthday, Tetsuya snuck out of their shared bed while Akashi was still sleeping. He went to the bathroom to change and wash his teeth and then tiptoed into the kitchen. He could only make boiled eggs, but Kagami had graciously showed him a few tricks to make a simple but fulfilling breakfast even if the main ingredient was boiled eggs.

And even he could handle a rice cooker.

Akashi woke not too much later. Tetsuya was very much conscious of his state of dress and he tried very hard not to blush or freeze up like a deer in headlights. Akashi had stopped as soon as he reached the door and Kuroko could feel his gaze on his bare back.

He filled a plate with food and turned around, the frilly apron Kise had talked him into buying fluttering from the movement. It was the only thing he was wearing.

“Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun,” he said and handed him the plate.

Akashi’s eyes glittered appreciative. He licked his lips. He took the plate and put it on the counter without looking. “I’d rather have Tetsuya for breakfast.” He said and licked his lips.

Tetsuya swallowed. Akashi was eating him up with his eyes. He could feel his cock twitch under the attention, something that the apron did little to conceal. Akashi’s eyes dropped downwards, latching on to the slight bulge visible under the flimsy fabric.

Tetsuya licked his lips. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to the bed.” He said in a last ditch effort to keep his composure.

Akashi lifted the apron up with one finger, exposing Tetsuya’s leaking hardening member. “I can live with that,” he purred. “I don’t want to wait to unwrap my gift.” With that he reached between Tetsuya’s legs to tug on the red bow tied around the base of his cock.

* * *

 

 

 

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

~*~

There were quite a few things in this world Kuroko Tetsuya liked. Basketball, his teammates, Nigou, Akashi-kun, just to name a few. But the top spot on that list was held unanimously by Maji’s vanilla milkshake. There was just something about that specific blend of milk and vanilla that calmed his heart no matter the upset and filled him with a sweet sensation of satisfaction unparalleled by anything on this planet.

So when he spotted Maji’s familiar sign, he asked Akashi to stop the car and let him out. Moments later he sat down in the passenger seat with a satisfied smile and a large serving of his favorite shake.

Akashi didn’t say anything when he started the car. The atmosphere in the car was notably colder however and it had nothing to do with the cold shake.

“I could have gotten Akashi-kun a shake as well.” Kuroko said after a while. He hadn’t thought to ask, because Akashi didn’t like sweets in general. Also, calories and health issues but Kuroko wasn’t going to think about that.

“I did not want a shake.” Akashi said softly without taking his eyes off the road.

Kuroko took a deep sip from his straw, closing his eyes and humming in bliss as the cool, creamy liquid filled his mouth with its sweet flavor. “Akashi-kun does not know what he is missing.”

Akashi threw him a glance. Or more precisely, he threw the drink in Kuroko’s hands a glance. A resentful glance.

Kuroko paused. Could it be? To test his theory, he took another sip and let out another satisfied sound.

Akashi glowered. He did it at the car in front of them but the message was clear.

“Akashi-kun, are you jealous?”

Akashi’s eyes widened and if he were they type, he would have sputtered. Since he wasn’t he merely gave Kuroko an incredibly haughty look, the kind he used to deflect from whatever was troubling his mind. It didn’t work on Kuroko.

“It is a milkshake.” He had intended to say ‘just a milkshake’ but his tongue refused to wrap itself around a word like just when in direct relation to his favorite dish in the world. He stared contemplatively at the drink in his hands. He had been about to argue that the notion was ridiculous, but it seemed Akashi had every right to be jealous.

“Kuroko invests a lot of effort into acquiring his milkshake.” Akashi said eventually, which was probably some disguised complaint but Kuroko could not be bothered to wade through Akashi’s use of exaggerated diplomacy to figure out what it was. He _loved_ vanillamilkshakes. There was nothing he could do about that. Or wanted.

“I like Akashi-kun the most after vanilla milkshake.” He said. It had to count for something.

Akashi made a low, almost keening sound, like a man defeated.

That, of course, was entirely impossible.

* * *

 

 

 

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

~*~

As far as dates went, this one hadn’t been bad. On the contrary, Tetsuya had full on enjoyed it, up until the moment the sky had opened up and bombarded them with a veritable curtain of water. The thunderclouds followed moments after.

“Did Akashi-kun not check the weather report?” Kuroko couldn’t help but jab.

“I did.” Akashi said with faint amusement. “We would have made it in time as well, if Tetsuya had not insisted on revisiting the seal basin.”

“Akashi-kun should have predicted that I would have wanted to see the seals again. They had newborns.”

Akashi hid a smile. “So it _is_ a failure on my part.”

Kuroko mimicked surprise. “That the day would come that I would witness Akashi-kun admitting a mistake. Truly, the world must be ending.”

“Oh, but I didn’t admit to anything. I merely inferred Kuroko’s point from his implications.”

Kuroko gave him a look. He knew better than to try and win an argument with Akashi. That was, if he fought fair. “I should have adopted one of those baby seals. They were much cuter than Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, staring out at the curtains of rain. They had found shelter under one of the umbrellas that had been erected to shade the tables of the aquarium-connected café.

Akashi reached out a hand into the rain. “Tetsuya should acquaint himself with water then. It is where seals live after all.”

Kuroko tore his eyes away from the rain to eye Akashi critically. “It seems to me Akashi-kun has put much thought into this himself. Is Akashi-kun planning to have me replaced with one of the koi carps he liked so much?”

A smile tugged on Akashi’s lips. “Did Tetsuya know that there is an inherent urge in humans that compels them to bask in the rain when it is like this? It seems to provoke thoughts of purification within individuals.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. He would comment, but it was normal for Akashi to embark on seemingly random non-sequiturs without preamble. “Akashi-kun has enough pervert thoughts to requie purification.” He said drily.

Akashi chuckled. “It would be fun, don’t you think?”

“We are in the middle of a thunderstorm - the kind with lightning in case Akashi-kun has forgotten - and Akashi-kun wants to go and feel the rain?”

“I never said that.” Akashi smirked. And then shoved Kuroko out into the rain.

Kuroko was hit with a slap of cold water and immediately drenched. He stared resentfully as Akashi laughed at him openly. Akashi had a childish site, but for it to surface now of all times. It was probably revenge for the seal comment. Well, Kuroko wasn’t one to step down from a challenge.

He waited until lightning temporarily cast the world in pure white to pull Akashi right out into the rain with him.

And that was how two grown men ended up playing catch in front of an aquarium in the middle of a thunderstorm.

* * *

 

 

 

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

~*~

Akashi suppressed a groan as he sank deeper into the couch’s comfy cushions. Kuroko would undoubtedly laugh at his pain and Akashi could not quite blame him for that. He’d managed to pull a muscle in his back while trying to retrieve a book from the top shelf. They had a foot stool for these instances, but Akashi considered its mere existence an insult.

Now he had to pay the price for his pride.

The front door clicked and a moment later Kuroko’s soft voice called out# “I’m home.”

“Welcome back.” Akashi’s reply was muffled from where his face was pressed into a cushion. But moving out of the question at the moment..

“Everything alright Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked once he spotted his pitiful condition.

“Of course not.” Akashi said. “I am merely taking a break.”

Kuroko dropped his book bag near the coffee table. “I can see that.” And then, because it was Kuroko and he was way too perceptive for Akashi’s liking sometimes, he spotted the book on the coffee table, connected the dots in his head and concluded: “Akashi-kun hurt his back, didn’t he?”

“It is nothing.” Akashi insisted. “I am fine.”

Kuroko seemed unconvinced. He bent down to retrieve something from his bag - just the thought of bending like that made Akashi cringe. “If that is the case Akashi-kun should have no problems with this. Catch.” Reflexively, Akashi turned to catch the basketball Kuroko had thrown at him. The pain flaring in his back arrested his movements immediately. Thankfully, Kuroko had only faked a pass.

The pain eventually subsided and Akashi slumped back onto the couch. “Alright,” he muttered. “I might have a problem.”

Kuroko regarded him for a moment. “Do you… I mean… if Akashi-kun wants I could give him a massage?” He asked, sounding somewhat hesitant.

Akashi considered. “That would be much appreciated, thank you.”

Kuroko smiled. “It is no problem, Akashi-kun.”

* * *

 

 

 

“I’m pregnant.”

~*~

Kuroko stared balefully at the perfumed letter in his hand. It was decorated with calligraphic flowers that wound around the edges and carried about the worst news Kuroko had ever received.

“Kise-kun is getting married.” He informed Akashi who had watched him open the letter.

Akashi seemed amused. “It was about time.”

“We are invited.” Kuroko said dejectedly. The letter was worded enthusiastically and Kuroko suspected it had been Kasamatsu’s tempering hand that had kept it free of any emojis. The wedding would be terribly overdramatic, cheesy and most of all, annoyingly _bright_. But he owed it to Kise to come.

“Well, then we better find a present for them.” Akashi said lightly.”Where is it held?”

“Las Vegas.”

“How classy.”

“To be fair, they would not be able to marry in Japan.”

Akashi hummed. Kuroko stared at his back. Maybe, if he just stared hard enough Akashi would get his telepathic message. It didn’t work. He thought for a moment. It was crude, but he just needed to point Akashi in the right direction. “I heard it is possible to book a wedding on short notice in Las Vegas.” He said.

Akashi hummed.

Kuroko sighed. He would absolutely not stand for losing to Kise in this matter. “Akashi-kun, I am pregnant. Take responsibility.”

Akashi almost choked on the sip of tea he had taken. “You… what?”

“I am pregnant.” He put his hands on his belly for emphasis. “We absolutely have to marry or does Akashi-kun want the child to be born out of wedlock?”

Akashi put down his teacup. “I had intended to do this under more favorable circumstances.” He stood up smoothly, walked to where Kuroko was standing and dropped to his knees. “My dearest Tetsuya, will you do me the honor of marrying me in a ceremony that will outdo that of Kise and his fiancé?”

Kuroko stared at the ring Akashi had produced. It was a simple band of silver, or maybe platinum, inlaid with a single red stone. He’d guess Akashi’s held a blue stone. “Only if we marry before Kise-kun.” Kuroko said. “I do not wish to lose to Kise-kun in any matter.”

Akashi smiled. “It will have to be rushed, but I can pull it off.”

“Then yes, I will marry you, Akashi-kun.” He reached out his hand and let Akashi slip the ring on his finger. Kise most likely had gone for a diamond ring - the bigger the better - but at least rubies held some _real_ worth.

He couldn’t wait to show it off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MayuAka

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

~*~

Going to this fancy company dinner as Akashi’s plus one had been a terrible idea. Mayuzumi had known that before, of course. But Akashi had a way when he _really_ wanted something and so Mayuzumi didn’t really have a choice. So he’d braced himself for an unpleasant evening, consoled by the fact that he would be able in a lot of the backhanded ‘friendly’ conversation that he had mastered since middle school, a skill he highly valued and exploited quite commonly.

So it shouldn’t have been _that_ bad.

In hindsight he should have probably expected the flocks of women grouping around Akashi in an attempt to woo him with their bodily charms. He was the heir of the Akashi corporation after all and while Mayuzumi was in the picture, he didn’t exactly stand out as competition. Most of the women were probably not even aware of his existence.

Mayuzumi stared gloomily at the mop of red hair surrounded by a veritable flock of proper black and a few daring bleached blondes. Their giggles were audible from even where he stood - at the far end of the large dining hall the company had rented for this dinner.

One of the girls said something, causing Akashi to smile politely and tilt his head just slightly in her direction, indicating he was listening. Akashi was nothing if not courteous. If only he were this polite at home, the little brat.

Mayuzumi put down his champagne flute on a nearby buffet table. The food had barely been touched as most people were too busy sucking up to the people higher up the pecking order. But that was just the way it worked with these god damned rich people. Food was tertiary at best, even when it was grade A, imported and probably cost more than Mayuzumi’s yearly salaries. Too bad, Akashi was one of those rich people.

On second thought, Mayuzumi decided he wasn’t yet through with his champagne. He walked over to the flock of Akashi-fangirls, going easily unnoticed, as usual. He waited until someone passed by Akashi close enough, before stepping in their path and ‘accidentally’ spilling his champagne all over Akashi’s expensive suit.

The women, predictably, started fawning immediately to an annoying chorus of ‘ooh’ and ‘Akashi-sama’. Akashi just looked exasperated.

“Apologies, young master.” He said mockingly. “How about I wash that off, for you?”

Akashi’s lips quirked into a rather subtle smile. “That would be very welcome, yes.” He allowed.

Mayuzumi mock-bowed, making his movements as exaggerated as possible, much to the non-delight of the women. “It will be my honor.” He said and took Akashi’s arm. One of the women gasped, but neither men paid her any mind.

“What was that all about?” Akashi asked once they were out of earshot.

“I thought _Akashi-sama_ could use a breath of fresh air.” Mayuzumi said. Now that he was with Akashi, more eyes followed him. He wasn’t used to that. He steered them out of the dining hall and into a corridor. As soon as they were alone, Mayuzumi spun Akashi around, pressed him against a wall and kissed him.

Akashi was surprised, but he caught up quickly, opening his mouth to Mayuzumi’s inquisitive tongue. Mayuzumi grabbed fistfuls of hair, taking secret delight in messing up Akashi’s carefully arranged do. Eventually, they broke apart. Akashi was panting, a blush spread over his cheeks. He looked delectable.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Akashi asked incredulously.

“As if.” Mayuzumi said but the tone of haughty he was going for failed on account of his own accelerated breathing. It didn’t matter, not when he could dive back in for another in.

* * *

 

 

 

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

~*~

“You are so going to pay for this.” Mayuzumi said, staring out at the end of the world that was currently going on outside. Stupid thunderstorm hitting the one night Akashi had managed to drag him out for a date. He even dressed up!

“How much would be enough? One million yen? One billion? Name your price; I’m sure I can match it.” Akashi said without even bothering to hide his amusement. He didn’t once take his eyes from the road.

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes. “How about your ass?”

Akashi hummed. “That can be arranged.”

“Don’t be so smug. I have a mind to spank you.”

Akashi didn’t lose his smug expression. Somehow, Mayuzumi got the impression he’d walked right into a trap of sorts. He got that a lot with Akashi. Like it was all one big game and everything Mayuzumi did was part of the plan.

All the more reason to mess with him. “There’s a parking space over there, pull over.” Mayuzumi said, peering out through the curtain of heavy rain.

Akashi audibly raised an eyebrow at him in lieu of actually stepping off his high horse to ask.

“I want to feel the rain.” Akashi was wearing a white button up for once and nothing else. No one could ever accuse Mayuzumi of not having any ulterior motives.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” Akashi asked, skeptical.

“Duh.” Mayuzumi said.

To his surprise, Akashi actually stopped the car. He killed the ignition and turned to look at him. “I won’t nurse you when Chihiro catches a cold.” With that he pulled the key, engulfing them both in the half-darkness of a night illuminated by constant lightning.

“Shouldn’t that be if?” Mayuzumi muttered under his breath as he got up to follow Akashi who had stepped outside without a moment’s hesitation. This was maybe a bit dangerous, Mayuzumi thought as a bolt of lightning struck the sky above them, immediately followed by the rolling of thunder.

He stepped next to Akashi who was watching the spectacle. The rain had drenched him and Mayuzumi got a good look at toned upper body through the fickle material of the shirt.

Akashi leaned in to whisper in his ear, “next time, if Chihiro wants to see my nipples, he just need to ask. Maybe I should spank _you_.”

Mayuzumi should probably be worried at the spike in his heart rate or the pleasured tingle that ran through him at the sound of that. Yeah, definitely according to Akashi’s plan.

* * *

 

 

 

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

~*~

The one predictable thing about Mayuzumi Chihiro was that he could almost always be found on the rooftop reading a novel. Everything else was unfortunately less predictable. Even for someone like Akashi.

Mayuzumi looked up when he approached, his usual scowl in place as soon as he recognized him.

“Good morning Mayuzumi-san.” Akashi greeted, because that was what a good kouhai did, wasn’t it?

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes. “You can spare the formalities.” He said with his usual bite, but for some reason he was not meeting Akashi’s eyes as he did.

Akashi hid his frustration. If he wasn’t supposed to be formal, what was he supposed to do then? or one reason or another, Mayuzumi was frustratingly hard to read. His behavior made no sense whatsoever.

“Mayuzumi-“ he winced at the audible pause in his speech “hasn’t been to practice lately.”

“Oh? You noticed? Good for you.” Mayuzumi still wasn’t _looking_ at him and that was even more frustrating than not understanding.

Akashi struggled for calm. “It is paramount-“

“Oh, stuff it. I know you know that I’m not that important for the team. You could easily do without me.”

“That’s not true.” Akashi said immediately and defensively.

Mayuzumi was still looking the opposite direction but Akashi just _knew_ he rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to slack, don’t worry. I just don’t like to hang around you very much.”

“Has the team been rude again?” Akashi knew they weren’t mean in spirit, but their antics could get a bit out of hand sometimes.

Mayuzumi exhaled on a sigh. “I wasn’t talking about the team.”

It took a moment for Akashi to catch on. “Oh,” he said. That hurt more than he’d expected. What was he supposed to say to that. “Sorry.”

Mayuzumi made a frustrated sound. “It’s not-“ He cut himself off. “God, why are you so dumb with this?”

Akashi was taken aback. “Excuse me?”

Finally, Mayuzumi looked at him. “Don’t you get it? Of course you don’t get it. It would be way too easy if you got something _right_ for once.”

“I…” Akashi struggled for words. At some point the conversation had taken a turn that he’d missed and now he could no longer make sense of it.

“Do I have to spell everything out for you?” Mayuzumi blew out a frustrated puff of air.

Akashi swallowed. “Yes, please.”

Mayuzumi shot him a glare. “Alright. Okay. I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Akashi’s mouth folded open. He could only stare. Mayuzumi stared back, brows tugged in a stubborn frown before slowly color settled on his skin and he looked away.

Akashi worked his throat. It seemed his voice was finally working again “Would you…” He cleared his throat. “Would you go out with me then?”

Mayuzumi groaned and buried his face in his novel. “I fucking hate you.” He muttered into the pages.

“Is that a yes then?”

“Of course it is a yes,” came the muffled and very annoyed reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MayuKuro

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

~*~

Chihiro would forever and even at gunpoint deny that his frequent visits of a certain coffee shop had anything to do with its barista. It was the coffee and only the coffee that made him return over and over again. Regardless of the fact that the shop lay off his usually route to university. The coffee was just that good.

“What can I get you?” The barista - Kuroko Tetsuya as his nametag declared - asked in his usual deadpan monotone.

“The usual.” Chihiro gave back in a similar monotone. He’d heard about rapport in his most recent psychology class, but that was absolutely not what he was doing. Nope. He certainly wasn’t emulating Tetsuya’s posture. And he most certainly wasn’t doing it subconsciously.

“And what would that be?” Kuroko asked utterly and completely indifferent to the many hours and yen Chihiro had spent in this shop to establish his existence in Kuroko’s mind.

Chihiro repressed the urge to glare at Kuroko. He had been here just yesterday. With the _exact_ same order than all the other days. How could Kuroko still not know it by now?

“Are you messing with me?” Chihiro asked flat out, because he was most certainly not desperate. And Kuroko was absolutely not the cutest thing he’d ever seen since Hayama had brought a hedgehog baby into the dorms he’d found abandoned near a street.

Kuroko blinked at him. The hedgehog had never stood a chance in the face of this wide-eyed picture of adorable innocence. “I would never dare to.”

“Then make my favorite.” Chihiro challenged. “I’ll give you a reward if you get it right.”

Kuroko’s eyebrows quirked faintly in surprise. “And what would that be?”

“That,” Chihiro whispered and leaned over the counter, “is a surprise.”

Kuroko inclined his head. “Very well. And what if I get Mayuzumi-san’s order wrong?”

“You remembered my name, there’s no way you’d get it wrong.” Chihiro said pointedly.

Kuroko’s lips twitched, but he turned away before Chihiro could see if it would turn into a smile. He busied himself behind the counter. Chihiro paid only half attention. He had promised a reward, but truly, he had no idea what to offer. His phone number? A kiss? The first one was too arrogant even for him and the latter was probably a step too far.

Tetsuya placed a paper cup in front of him. “On the house he said.”

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. “That’s unusual.” He picked the cup and lifted it to his lips. The first thing the registered was that this was not his usual order of caramel latte with a dash of hazelnut, but something different. He tasted milk blended with vanilla and something more fruity - lemon?

“You got it wrong.” Chihiro said, somewhat stunned. He’d never ordered something like this.

“Did I?” Kuroko inquired. “Mayuzumi-san asked for his favorite, not his usual.”

Chihiro could only stare. Kuroko had a point. A very good point. He freaking loved this.

“How did you know?” He asked, baffled.

“It is my favorite as well.” Kuroko said and then his lips twitched up and this time he didn’t turn away to hide the small smile that had formed. Stoic Kuroko Tetsuya - barista extraordinaire who never ever smiled at his clients had just smiled at him.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Chihiro asked, because his light novels certainly assured him that this was a very real possibility.

Kuroko’s face smoothed instantly and he said in his most deadpan and flattest voice yet: “Mayuzumi-san must be imagining things. How did you like it?”

Chihiro smirked. “I love it.”

To his satisfaction, Kuroko blushed. A lot.

* * *

 

 

 

“No one needs to know.”

~*~

“Mayuzumi-kun, this is fairly inappropriate, even for you.” Kuroko pointed out in between the kisses Mayuzumi littered on his lips.

“No one needs to know.” Mayuzumi murmured. He was addicted to the taste of Tetsuya’s skin, sweet at its base but seasoned with the sweat of an intense basketball match. He licked down Tetsuya’s neck, delighted by the soft gasp this elicited.

“Mayuzumi-kun that is not the issue. We can’t do this in the faculty room. What if someone comes?”

Mayuzumi bit at Kuroko’s sensitive skin. “Oh, I hope that someone will come. All over Akashi-sensei’s desk if I have anything to say about it.”

* * *

 

 

 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” MayuAkaKuro

~*~

Living with a rich brat and his shadow/love had some perks. Right now, Chihiro had a very hard time remembering what those were. Someone had used up almost all the milk and put the near-empty container back into the fridge. Of course, it was their last container of milk.

Chihiro glared at his glass, filled with cocoa powder, because he’d foolishly assumed there would be enough milk. He dumped the cocoa back into the container and put the milk back. Should someone else buy new milk.

He then rummaged to the shelf that was labeled with his name in search of his vanilla pudding dessert. He preferred chocolate, but the store only had vanilla at the time and he was not willing to go without his favorite dessert. Sacrifices needed to be made sometimes. And vanilla was just barely enough of a stand in and he could always add cocoa powder.

But not matter how long he looked, his dessert was nowhere to be found. Just to be sure, he checked the other shelves, labeled Kuroko and Akashi respectively - although the two did share more often than not - but the entire fridge was suspiciously free of pudding.

Chihiro closed the door. A horrendous suspicion dawned on him. He turned on his heel and marched to Akashi’s and Kuroko’s shared room - former belonging to Akashi alone but Kuroko had migrated. It was empty. But there were suspicious sounds coming from his own room.

He walked to his room and threw the door open, only to come to a complete and very much shocked halt. Akashi had Kuroko pinned down - naked - and was currently very much invested in marking up his neck - naked!

Chihiro drew in a calming breath. “Is there a reason you are naked in _my_ bed?” He said with forced calm. This was fine. He could always burn the sheets and trash the bed, a futon wasn’t that expensive, right?

Kuroko blushed furiously and hid his face in the pillows while Akashi communicated his surprise with a raised eyebrow. “Oh? I didn’t notice we were in Mayuzumi’s room. We must have mixed up the doors.” He said it so casually as though it was no big deal.

The worst thing - the _absolute worst_ thing - was that Chihiro did not hate it as much as he wanted to. There was something enticing about _them_ on _his_ bed.

“I’m sorry, Mayuzumi-kun.” Kuroko muttered, still not looking at him. Neither had made any move to cover themselves up.

Chihiro took a deep breath. One thing after another. “Which one of you brats ate my pudding?” He asked. Priorities. He could sort out this situation and how he felt about it _later_. Or maybe never. That was probably the best idea. Forget it ever happened.

Akashi turned his head to look at Kuroko. He didn’t say anything, just looked expectantly and just like that, Kuroko caved.

“I really like vanilla.” He said in his defense.

Chihiro rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Buy me a new one and some milk and I’ll forget about it. Now get out of my bed.”

He absolutely didn’t try to sneak a peek as the two of them collected their clothes to cover up and leave. Kuroko dashed as soon as he had his things together, but Akashi lingered. “Next time,” he murmured near Chihiro’s ear, “Mayuzumi may join us.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NijiAka

“Come over here and make me.”

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

~*~

“I’m home.” Shuuzou called while toeing off his shoes. There was no reply. Huh, weird. Akashi said he’d he home early today for once. His shoes were there, neatly lined up, so he had to be home. Maybe he fell asleep. He’d worked way too much the last few weeks, attempting to familiarize himself with the company he would once be taking over.

Shuuzou dumped his bag on the sofa and went straight for the bedroom. He carefully opened the door, not wanting to wake Akashi in case he was asleep and not just lost in his own thoughts as he was wont to do.

He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the scene carefully arranged in their shared bedroom. “Is there a reason you are naked on our bed?”

Akashi smirked. He was in fact naked, save for a snug black leather collar wrapped around his neck and a red satin bow around his cock. And the pair of handcuffs dangling from his finger. The way he lay languidly on the bed gave Shuuzou a prime view of the goods. Akashi’s asshole was glistening wet and if he wasn’t mistaken, the cord dangling from Akashi’s twitching hole was connected to a vibrator.

“I was thinking Shuuzou could need a bit of de-stressing.” Akashi said with a hint of amusement.

Shuuzou raised an eyebrow. The day had indeed been rather hectic and annoying. but up until now he’d thought a bit of cuddling and quality time with Akashi would be perfectly enough. He had been wrong. “So you figured you’d start without me?” He put just the barest amount of disapproval in his voice, watching closely as Akashi’s pupils diluted. He seemed remarkably well put together for a guy with a vibe up his ass, but Shuuzou knew from experience that it was all just façade.

“I am not sure what to think of that.” Shuuzou said thoughtful. “On one hand I must commend you for taking the preparation off my hands, but on the other hand I did not give you permission to pleasure yourself.”

Akashi exhaled on a shudder. His skin was visible flushed and Shuuzou could see how his toes dig into the sheets in an effort to remain composed.

Shuuzou kept his eyes on Akashi’s cock as he slowly, deliberately pulled off his tie. “I’m thinking I should remind you of the rules, pet. But first, I think you should get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness. And then maybe I will allow you to play with that remote you’re hiding under the pillow.

Akashi’s eyes flashed. He liked being put in his place, but he also very much liked a challenge thrown at him. “Come over here and make me.”

And he knew that Shuuzou loved a challenge just as much.

* * *

 

 

 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

~*~

Nijimura was in one of his moods. He sometimes had them and Akashi had yet to figure out what triggered them.

Akashi was working on an assignment for one of his classes, while Nijimura was, for lack of a better word, prowling. That was the first stage. He would walk through their shared apartment, restless like a cat about to go on a hunt. He would pick up random items, books, an apple from the bowl on the kitchen counter, Akashi’s laptop while he was working on it, just to set it down immediately after. It was like he was searching for an answer he had yet to formulate the question for.

It was quite annoying when he wanted to get some work done.

On the other hand, however.

Akashi closed his laptop. “I could use a bit of workout.” He said off-handedly as though the idea had just struck him. Nijimura’s attention was on him instantly, hungry.

“What kind of workout?” He asked, voice gruff and oh, Akashi knew he was in for a rough night of lovemaking. HIs favorite kind.

“The good kind.” Akashi said with a smirk. Something in Nijimura’s eyes shifted, replacing the restlessness with a determination that sent shivers down Akashi’s spine. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to our bed.”

Nijimura smirked. “Who says I want to wait that long?”

* * *

 

 

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

~*~

Shuuzou hated his Advanced Business Administration class. He wasn’t even sure why he had taken it. But he needed the credits and this class was the only one that fit with his schedule of mandatory classes and it couldn’t be that hard, could it be?

It wasn’t so much that it was hard, but that it made no freaking sense. Shuuzou liked math and he believed in the inherent logic of mathematical formulas. You put in your numbers and get a neat number in return. There were some variables, but they were a nice way to adjust his presets. The outcome was _logical._ He liked that.

And then there was the complete train wreck that was the formula to determine capital value. There were absolutely no circumstances under which it was acceptable to just put in random numbers until a desired value came out. Shuuzou refused to believe that math would be abused like this.

He really, really wanted to throw this class. It wasn’t going to be any useful to a biophysics student anyway. But there was one very good reason why he was still here.

And that reason had bright red hair, a pair of equally bright red eyes and as much interest in what the lecturer had to say than Shuuzou. Only where Shuuzou had filed his notes with lazy doodles, the other had worked out all his assignments and was either playing a realistic stock exchange simulator or was in fact brokering in the middle of class.

Huh.

On the good side though, him being conveniently absorbed in his phone gave Shuuzou ample opportunity to ogle.

He was exactly Shuuzou’s type. Finely shaped face, sharp eyes, a nice muscled built under his well-fitting - and expensive - clothes and an am attitude a mile high. Shuuzou couldn’t decide if he wanted to beat some sense into him or wanted to pull him in the nearest broom closet to make out. Probably the latter. Definitely the latter.

So Shuuzou braved his Business class, thanking every God in existence that Mr. redhead always picked the very same spot and that no one else in their class dared to come even close to him so that Shuuzou could have him all for himself.

And it could have gladly gone that way for the rest of the semester if anyone asked Shuuzou. Akashi - a name he’d finally gleaned after an extensive debate between him and the professor about the impact of brand marketing - was cute and way too hot for his own good, but also a shitty rich brat probably bred to take over his parents’ company and therefore out of Shuuzou’s league.

“And that concludes today’s lesson.” Their professor’s monotone voice was a veritable sleeping pill and Shuuzou had to actively pull his attention back from where it had drifted off to. Akashi’s finely shaped collar bones in this case. He had gotten a peek earlier, when for the first time ever, Akashi had shown weakness in the face of the blistering summer heat and loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

Shuuzou suppressed a yawn. He gathered his things, mind already on the upcoming weekend. But he was pulled from his thoughts when his path was blocked by a slightly smaller frame, a shock of red hair and an intense pair of scarlet eyes that seemed to see right to his soul.

“Nijimura, may I have a word?”

“Uh, sure?” Shuuzou was startled. What was this about?

Akashi led him down the corridor and into an unused lecture hall, one of the smaller ones for seminars or practical course meetings. The kind Shuuzou was way too intimate with.

To mask his growing confusion, Shuuzou casually leaned against one of the tables and asked, “What can I do for you?”

“Would Nijimura be amenable to compare notes with me?”

Shuuzou’s brain seemed to stutter as it tried to process what he had just heard. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense. “Why?” He finally asked, because that was really what was at the heart of it.

“I belief this to be beneficial to the both of us.” Akashi said smoothly.

“Uh-huh. I’ve seen your notes. There’s nothing you could gain from comparing with mine. Which is to say, I didn’t take any.”

Akashi’s lips twitched. “How is Nijimura going to pass the upcoming exam?”

Shuuzou frowned. “By sheer luck?” Truth be told, he wasn’t even sure if he was going to take the exam.

Akashi smiled for real this time. “As I said, it would be beneficial if we did compare notes.”

Shuuzou stared at him. “Are you offering to give me your notes? Because that’s the only thing that would work. Unless you want my doodles?” _Please don’t say you want them_ , he thought. Shuuzou may or may not have drawn Akashi a few times. Read, a lot.

Akashi sighed. He seemed a bit exasperated. “This is what I get for listening to Aomine.” He grumbled. Shuuzou’s eyebrows shot up. Now who was Aomine and why was he listening to him? “I was attempting to ask Nijimura out on a date, without making it too obvious. Nijimura is a rather prideful man if I am correct.”

Nijimura’s mouth fell open. He tried to wrap his tongue around words, but it took him a while until he managed. “What?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. It seems to me Nijimura is too prideful to ask me out, but would be hurt in his pride if I made the step for him. So I thought I’d find middle ground.”

“And you chose to _compare notes_?”

Akashi nodded resolutely. “I won’t accept anyone as my boyfriend who fails a class as simple as that.”

“Wait just a second there. Who said anything about boyfriends?”

“I would say Nijimura’s artistic renderings of my likeness and the many hearts with our initials speak volumes, don’t they? My first name is Seijuurou by the way.”

“Okay,” was really all Shuuzou could say to that. Akashi’s smug smile said he didn’t expect anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TakaKuro

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

~*~

“Takao-kun I need your help.”

Kazunari blinked up at his boyfriend, popping out of nowhere as per usual. The thing was, Kuroko didn’t often ask for help. He preferred manipulating people into helping him by the most backhanded means Kazunari ever had the pleasure of witnessing. It’s why they were working so great together.

“What for?” Kazunari asked casually.

“I need to steal Midorima-kun’s lucky item.”

Kazunari almost dropped the pen he was trying to balance on his nose. “Say what now?”

Kuroko blinked, eyes perfectly wide and earnest and he repeated what he’d said word for word.

“Why?” Kazunari put down the pen. “You know how Shin-chan gets when he’s without his lucky item.” He frowned. “You are not messing with his game, are you?” He may date Kuroko, but Midorima was still his teammate. No messing with the almighty b-ball.

“It is imperative that I acquire Kerosuke-kun Takao-kun. I am fairly sure that should not interfere with Midorima’s performance.”

“Kero… oh wait, the frog?” Kazunari leaned back in his chair. “That’s old news. But what do you need it for? I’m not sure if I can sanction something like that. Shin-chan _likes_ that frog.” For whatever reason.

“That is precisely the reason why I have to acquire him, Takao-kun. It is Midorima’s birthday soon and Akashi-kun has proposed we use it as a template for an even larger and better plush frog.”

Kazunari stared. Then he started laughing. “Oh my God. Please tell me you are joking. Did crazy red seriously propose that?”

“Takao-kun, Akashi-kun was very serious about the matter. He has long since sought for a way to reconcile with Midorima-kun.” Kuroko’s expression grew pinched. “While I can support such a notion, I am not entirely convinced about the ulterior motives Akashi-kun insists to deny. But I have seen the Oha-Asa bookmark on his phone.”

“Ulterior motives…?” Kazunari’s mind was whirring. This time the laughing fit hit him so hard he had to double over. “You’re telling me crazy red has a _crush_ on Shin-chan? Oh my God, this is gold.”

“Akashi-kun is not crazy.” Kuroko said slightly miffed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kazunari waved the comment away. “I’ll reserve judgment on that. You sure Akashi doesn’t just want to hold Kerosuke hostage to blackmail Shin-chan to go out with him? Because that would totally work. I would be morally opposed though.”

Kuroko tilted his head. “I think so. At least he got all of Teikou’s former first string involved, so I presume his intents are pure.”

“That’s good enough for me.” In truth, he simply didn’t want to miss out on this. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Takao-kun needs to distract Midorima while Kise-kun and I will infiltrate his home to retrieve Kerosuke-kun. Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun will provide additional backup.” Which was essentially nice-talk for ‘they were useless and best suited to a task that they couldn’t potentially fuck up’. Man, Akashi was merciless.

“And what are you going to do about Shin-chan’s family.”

Kuroko’s expression grew pinched. “That’s what Kise-kun is for.”

“Ah.” Kazunari suppressed a snicker.

“Will Takao-kun help me?” Kuroko asked, doing that thing where his eyes went huge and soft and irresistible. As if Kazunari needed the incentive.

He grinned. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” And then, because he could, he added, “you can pay me back after.” The wink was just a bonus, but 100% worth it when Kuroko failed to hide his blush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AoAka

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

~*~

Aomine Daiki - 192cm and 85kg of pure concentrated muscle, power forward and ace of Touou Academy - became an absolute puppy when it snowed. Akashi watched with exasperated fondness as he dashed through the snow, happy and completely carefree.

“I am not going to warm your cold feet.” Akashi warned, but couldn’t help the warm smile that spread on his lips. Aomine had piled up a large mountain of snow and happily hopped into it face first. Akashi shook his head. It never much snowed in Kyoto but Tokyo was a different matter. Still, Aomine should be used to it, yet here he was, acting like his first time out on a snow day.

Aomine rolled out of the pile, breathing hard and grinning so wide it split his face. “You have no idea what you are missing out on.” He breathed, staring up at Akashi.

“I’d rather abstain, thank you.”

Aomine grimaced. “What’s with the formal speech?”

“Bad habit.” Akashi allowed.

Aomine looked at him for a moment. Then, slowly, a smirk spread on his lips. He reached out to grab a fistful of snow, before rolling to his feet. He kept eye contact as he was molding the snow into a perfectly round snowball.

Akashi exhaled.“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Aomine broke into fits of laughter that threw him backwards into the pile of snow. “Did you seriously just curse?” He asked once he resurfaced.

Akashi pinched his lips as he picked the snow from his face. Aomine hadn’t even taken the time to _aim_. But of course he would hit dead center. Still glaring at Aomine, Akashi bent down and started to make his own snowball. “I suppose it is time I remind Daiki who is on top.” He said in challenge. Aomine’s eyes lit up with the promise of it. A moment later, Akashi’s snowball hit him right between the eyebrows.

The game was on.


End file.
